Stream
Stream is the name of Nintendo's eighth generation console, and was released November 18, 2012. Notably, it is Nintendo's first console capable of supporting 1080p graphics, and has a complex operating system capable of multitasking. It's main competitor is Sega's Eclipse. History Work on the Stream began in earnest in 2008. After experimenting with social features on the Revolution, Nintendo decided to build a console around a social network. This would eventually become an outgrowth of the Nintendo Network, and the Stream would constantly download data to connect players to a social network. Information about the Stream first became available at E3 2011. The system shown was not the final version, but the features soon became clear. A tech demonstration of a bird flying was shown to emphasize the new system's graphical prowess. No games were confirmed, though several of the demonstrations shown eventually would be made or incorporated into games. The Stream was released in America on November 18, 2012, in Europe on November 30, and in Japan on December 8. Consoles were sold in $300 and $350 skus. Launch titles included New Super Mario World, Pokemon Snap 2, and multiplatform games such as Epic Mickey 2 and Assassin's Creed 3. The Japanese launch also included Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate, which offered cross-platform compatibility with the Game Boy 3DS version of the game. Early 2013 was something of a quiet period for the Stream. Certain games meant to give the system an early edge, such as Pikmin 3 and Stream Fitness, were pushed back to the second half of the year. However, the system did receive plenty of multiplatform games, such as Tomb Raider, Rayman Legends, and DmC. The most notable Stream exclusive of this era was Killer Instinct 3, a successful revival of the long-dormant fighting franchise. Starting in the summer though, the Stream began to pick up momentum. E3 2013 included the announcements of major exclusives such as Super Mario 3D Bros, Super Smash Bros 4, Mario Kart 8, and Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze. Multiplatform games did similarly well on the Stream as on the rival Eclipse, and the major exclusive Stream games of the second half of 2013, such as Pikmin 3 and Super Mario 3D Bros, did significantly better than Sega's exclusive games for the Eclipse. The first half of 2014 has so far been a success story for the Stream. The biggest exclusive titles of the year, such as Mario Kart 8, have been for the Stream, while the Eclipse's biggest games, including Watch Dogs, have also mostly had Stream incarnations, which have typically sold better. By the eve of E3 2014, it looked as if Nintendo was on the verge of dominating the eighth console generation. Hardware In addition to the rumble that has been standard in controllers for some time, the Stream's controller also contains six-axis motion controls, allowing for some games to be controlled by moving the controller. The Stream has 3 GB of RAM, a 2 GB of which is devoted to games and the rest of which is devoted to the Stream's other features, which include Nintendo Network, internet browsing, and controlling television sets. The Stream's discs use Blue-Ray technology, and can hold up to 25 GB of data by default. Information about the CPU and GPU is currently limited. The Stream is backwards compatible with all Revolution games. Features Unlike its predecessor, the Revolution, the Stream features an account-based system. Using said account, users can log into Nintendo Network and participate in a social network designed around individual games. These social networks are heavily monitored by Nintendo employees on a regional basis. One of the Stream's more notable features is "Stream TV." Essentially, this application combines YouTube, Netflix, television channels, and other sources to provide a combined product, in which users can browse or search for content. It is also possible to seamlessly search search websites such as IMDB and Wikipedia for more information on the programs available. The Stream is compatible with all Revolution eShop and Virtual Console games. List of Launch Titles Japan: *''New Super Mario World'' *''Pokemon Snap 2'' *''Assassin's Creed 3'' *''Epic Mickey 2'' *''Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate'' North America: *''New Super Mario World'' *''Pokemon Snap 2'' *''Assassin's Creed 3'' *''Call of Duty: Black Ops 2'' *''Epic Mickey 2'' *''FIFA 13'' *''Mass Effect Trilogy'' *''Madden NFL 13'' Europe: *''New Super Mario World'' *''Pokemon Snap 2'' *''Assassin's Creed 3'' *''Call of Duty: Black Ops 2'' *''Epic Mickey 2'' *''FIFA 13'' *''Mass Effect Trilogy'' List of Best Selling Games Note: This list is as of June 1, 2014. *''New Super Mario World'' - 6.0 million *''Super Mario 3D Bros'' - 3.3 million *''The Last of Us'' - 2.8 million *''Assassin's Creed: Black Flag'' - 2.7 million *''New Super Luigi World'' - 2.3 million *''FIFA 14'' - 2.1 million *''Call of Duty: Ghosts'' - 2.0 million *''Watch Dogs'' - 1.8 million *''Pokemon Snap 2'' - 1.5 million *''Stream Party'' - 1.3 million *''Mario Kart 8'' - 1.1 million *''Pikmin 3'' - 1.0 million Price History *November 18, 2012 - $300 for the 20 GB model, $350 for the 250 GB model Reception The Stream has been generally praised, albeit not as much as its predecessor, the Revolution. It is generally seen as a logical progression for Nintendo to take, being a conservative successor with improved online functionality and new features. However, the system has garnered some criticism due to its being slightly weaker than its rival, the Eclipse, despite similar pricing. The system's being region-locked has also come under fire. Category:Technology Category:Nintendo Category:Systems Category:Japan Category:Stream